Fate
by L123o123v123e123
Summary: What happens after Grumm is defeated.Will the rangers survive or be their new enemy will kill them.What does actually happen. Contents Ranger death. DISCONTINUED
1. Dark Wsh

**Chapter 2: Dark wish **

It was 3 in the morning. Jack woke up. He went to the rec room, as he was hungry. Just then he felt like to walk so he decided to walk through the whole base. At the underground floor he found a door in which nothing was written not even SPD. He thought it may not be a good idea but then thought a door will not stop him from looking what was in the other side, so he used his special ability to go inside the closed doors. Behind the door find five chambers which was written as RED BLUE GREEN YELLOW and PINK.

Jack entered each color and found some bodies preserved in tubes. He recognized the rangers who were reported missing in actions years ago.

He concluded they were next to be assassinated by academy as a price they had to pay as rangers if their enemies did not kill them. Jack was scared and a figure approached in front of him. It was commander Cruger himself.

Commander: So cadet you finally know the darkest secret of SPD, which we aren't at all proud of.

Jack: How could you commander! Is this is the price we have to pay by protecting Earth? The rangers those who worked for SPD and were announced MIA.

Commander: Apparently, YES but after the new generation of your lives arrive. You have to understand this Jack.

Jack: Understand what commander! You'll just take our lives after some time. Is this why Sky wanted to be a power ranger so that you can take his life? NEVER COMMANDER NEVER. I'LL TELL EVERYONE. TRAITOR YOU ARE COMMANDER TRAITOR YOU ARE.

Saying this Jack went away sobbing.

Commander Cruger stood still. He was surprised how Jack found out about it. He thought to talk to Kat secretly the next day.

Commander Cruger was worried. He talked with Kat about what happened in the chamber of dark secrets. Kat said she will change the location and did it immediately.

Jack came in the next moment and asked Commander Cruger when they will be executed. Commander Cruger said what he meant and Jack told him like he was acting. Cruger asked where it was and Jack said he wasn't sure but he knew his future.

Jack was dumbstruck. He was angry, hurt and felt betrayed. He thought should he tell the other rangers and then decided not to as know one would believe him or they would be scattered to pieces like Sky would. Jack felt he needed to erase his memory so he went to the command center, asked forgiveness from Cruger and asked to erase his memory which commander did.

After that night's incident Cruger felt the less A squad in the academy the more safe so he thought it will be the best if the A squad were to be given a rest and B squad active power rangers.

Kat agreed, as this was the only way to protect the dark secret from everyone including the rangers and Boom.

Just then Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie came in online. He heard what happened and was concerned. Doggie told him what he and Kat have decided that Birdie agreed and then went offline.


	2. The first attack

**Chapter 3: The first attack**

The next thing what happened was an attack in the city. Kat said these were haertr attacking. The rangers morphed and went to fight their new enemy.

Cruger and Kat were dumbstruck. How were these were here in earth. These haertr only responded to Dugben but according to what that universe know he was killed by the dobians. So was he Dugben's son Fugren who conquered six star systems and 200 planets. Was he the one? Kat and Cruger were telling each other. They already had informed Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie about this and even he was very concerned as he was more powerful than Gruumm and even his father Dugben.

Meantime the rangers weren't having such a bad time and soon defeated the haertr and then a laser, which aimed for Jack. Jack didn't see the laser but someone else did. The next moment Sky in front of Jack demorphed with blood in oozing from his body.

Jack demorphed so did the other rangers and went to Sky. Bridge called Dr. Manx about the situation and told to send the medical team. Kat told them to take Sky to the New Tech city hospital as the laser had hit his body pretty badly.

Every body was in the hospital. Jen and Wes were called and were told what happened and they rushed to the hospital to see their son.

The doctor was Michelle-Grayson-Mitchell and she once worked with the SPD and knew this set of rangers have special powers. Her husband was once a power ranger and both of them worked for SPD when it was established helping Kat create the morphers and her husband vanished in Arizona and was no trace of him or his teammates.

She asked the feline scientist to help her with Sky and she agreed. The next moments both the scientist cum doctors was gone.

Commander Cruger, Boom and the Rangers were anxiously waiting in front of the operation ward in the hospital for any report of Sky. Nobody except the hospital staffs knew about the current situation and the academy requested the hospital staffs not to tell anybody specially the news channel.

On that side of the operation theater the women were trying desperately trying Sky to stop him from bleeding. Kat was relieved as the laser had missed Sky's heart. Doctor Mitchell said Sky needed blood with same type including the same gene and the person with Sky's special ability. Kat and Mitchell looked at each other. They both knew where they could find it. _Project Transformation._

_Flashback_ Doctor what will we do? The doctor came in and said to keep the two healthy ones on earth but in different stations and send the other five newborns to planet Domino as only their technology is advanced to heal the disease the five children had got. The Domino SPD quarters were already told in advance of the situation and they were prepared to keep the children after healing and they will become the rangers of the planet 

Now it was time to bring the children of earth back and to tell the truth to the rangers. Doctor Mitchell said the blood transfusion has to be done within five days and Kat said they would try to make the transfusion within three days. Saying this Kat went out of the theater.

Every body rushed to Kat to know the situation and the feline doctor said everything was out of danger. Kat told Cruger she needed to talk with him on a long unforgotten project that remained a closely guarded secret for years.

Commander Cruger understood what she was trying to say and he sent a message to Domino about the current situation on earth and also to reveal the rangers about their secret of their lives.

In Domino they got the message and prepared the A squad to send them to earth. The five asked why and they were told they would know it soon. Their commander Riglo said he would go with them, as it is very important.

Kat's brother Jim Manx worked there. The rangers of both the planet as they talk to each other in their free time and both praised each other to the rangers. Jim said he would also like to go as he was the doctor and also wanted to visit her sister.

Back on earth dr. Mitchell said Sky was fine to take him to the base infirmary but he won't be allowed to do anything as he still needed blood transfusion and he couldn't walk as it will require a lot of strength which Sky didn't have. She also said she would visit Sky in the infirmary everyday to make him walk with help, so that he can walk after his transfusion.

Jack was confused. He was thinking why did Sky risk his life to save him. He decided to talk about it later and think how they will attack their enemy. He went to Z to have an answer to his question. On asking Z she said the best would be if he asks Sky himself.

Jack went to the infirmary. Sky as usual was reading the SPD manual book. He was happy that Jack came to see Sky. On asking why he saved Jack's life he gave a calm answer. He said that he respected him and he owned him one, when Jack gave his morpher to Sky to catch Mirlock for his father. He returned the debt by saving his life.

Jack was in tears when Sky finished talking. He thanked Sky a million times before coming out of the infirmary.

On the other side the rangers of Domino with Commander Riglo and Jim Manx had started their voyage to earth. They knew it would be a long day tomorrow and the commanders and scientists were ready to face the consequences.

Cruger was with Kat, Wes and Jen. They were worried as the rangers weren't safe and according to Dr. Mitchell, Sky would only live upto some months if he didn't get proper treatment and blood soon.

6


	3. The new arival

**Chapter 4: The new arrival**

Later that evening the Domino team arrived. Cruger went personally and Kat teleported them to the secret panel meeting. Supreme Commander Birdie, along with the four rangers was already present there. Only Sky and Kat were not present. They came at last Kat pushing his wheelchair. Sky felt a little odd as he was in wheelchair but cheered himself by thinking he saved Jack's life. Some one also joined them from the London academy. General Birdie told everyone to have a seat. Commander started by saying Dr. Kat and Dr. Jim to give the copy of the project file. As soon as they got it they started to see them in horror and could not believe their own eyes.

What is this? Sky started shock! He had a twin sister. His sister Emily was also surprised who was the orange ranger of the London base and the leader of the A squad.

WHHAAAAATTTTT! Started the others in horror. All of them had brothers or sisters. Bridge was shocked too. He had a twin of brother and sister.

Soon the General and the Commanders introduced everyone to each other.

Shuyler with Emily, Jack with Jason, Bridge with Rick and Fox, Elizabeth with Rheas and Syd with Jackson.

Then the elders told them about the Project and now everybody knew that everybody except Jack, Syd, Bridge and Z every other ranger was of the same age and shared their birthday on the same day. Wes with Jen Collins, Mathew with Katie Carson and Bob with Roxy Drew arrived. They were overwhelming with joy to see their children.

Then something happened. Commander Cruger and Kat were in tears when they saw Danny and Kendall Delgado and Jimmy with Goldie Landors. They told them the morphing grid allowed them to talk with their children.

Jack and Z introduced their brother and sister to their parents. They told tem they were killed by a blast in the city mall where they saved a lot of people but could not save themselves. Saying this Z started to cry.

After some time they vanished.

Sky was given the blood transfusion he was recovering fast and soon he started to walk and also was allowed to work inside the base and always kept a look for danger when Kat was not in the command center. She always appreciated Sky's help.


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

The next day a space shuttle was requesting docking permission. Commander Cruger asked his id. The officer said he was from the time force office from Amkette Galaxy. His id was 15236485.0021 gammas 6. Cruger checked his id and gave permission to dock on pad 6.

A D squad cadet escorted the time force officer to the command center to meet Commander Cruger. His name was Fox Hart. He wanted to tell something about Sydney Drew.

Officer: I want to speak with cadet Oliver.

Commander: Sorry, but there is no cadet Oliver in here.

Officer: Oh! There is one, the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly Hart Oliver

Commander: But they died. Both of them.

Officer: Actually no. Roxy and Bob Drew adopted the one that could be saved.

Commander: You mean Sydney is the daughter of the legendary rangers?

Officer: Yes, I want you to tell everybody about this including her parents.

Commander: Then why they didn't tell me about it?

Officer: Actually they were brainwashed. Their actual daughter died and the hospital and Captain Logan wanted keep her safe.

Commander: So will you be there tomorrow?

Officer: No, I cannot stay but do believe me, its true.

Commander: Very well, I will tell everyone about it.

Commander Cruger was in the meeting hall with Syd's adoptive and real parents and her adoptive brother. Soon commander Cruger told what was the truth. He told them to that they can stay and talk and he gave Syd a day's break to enjoy with her parents. He went away leaving the two families behind.

Soon the whole academy knew about this. The B-squad was talking why she was an excellent singer, actress a Olympian champion she got these quality from her mother Kimberly Hart. Their brothers and sisters listened to them carefully and wondered why she chose SPD. The rangers told them it was her destiny like of Sky had an legacy of been power rangers for the past 5 generations. His sister was amused. The whole morning they talked about their family.

Later Emily caught her brother in the afternoon and said she wanted to visit her actual parents, as she was very curious. She heard from Sky that they were the previous Time Force Rangers. Their father was the Red and their mother was the Pink. Sky promised her to take her to their parents and reunite their lost daughter if commander Cruger gave them the permission that is. Commander Cruger over heard them and gave them the permission to visit their family tomorrow. The duo thanked Cruger and went away talking happily.

Commander Cruger was in the command center with Kat, Commander Riglo and Jim. The surveillance found the laser was from outer space, from Fugren's ship with full of dobby energy and the laser was sent to kill the red ranger.

Riglo told Cruger that they will keep the rangers of as the A squad junior Domino ranger could fight the crimes as they are well trained and equipped.

Kat and Jim were in the other side of the command center. They were talking about how to reprogram the DBBS project phase2 version 2.0. Jim asked if they could contact Sophie and tell her to come for a day, they might upload the program designed by the brother and sister in not more than in an hour. Kat and Jim told the commander about this and he was happy that they could again upload the program.

Sophie was contacted soon enough and she said she would be on earth in a week. They told her to contact soon as she leaves so they start the program well in advance.

Sky was in the SPD jeep with Emily. Sky was driving it. Their home was 5 miles away from the academy. It took them to 10 minutes to reach there. Emily wasn't surprised to see their home. She heard that they were pretty rich.

Sky rang the bell and Philips opened the door. Ah! Sky, good you are here. Your parents were missing you. (Philips got over the habit of calling Sky master Sky after Sky insisted to call him only Sky a quite a lot of times).

Wes and Jen were in the hall. They were surprised to see another girl and not Syd accompanying him and the girl looked like his twin sister or something like that. Sky told them to relax and asked he needed to tell something to them. All of them went to the pool and Sky began telling that Emily was his twin sister. The girl whom Wes and Jen thought was dead.

Sky and Emily explained how she was saved and was teleported to London base for safety.

Wes and Jen were more than happy. They were crying. The tears of joy.

Even when Philips heard it he was crying too. He remembered the weeks he had to control with the loss of Wes and Jen's daughter. They cried for weeks and finally they were reunited. The rangers told goodbyes to their parents and went back to the academy and promised to come to have dinner when they would have time. Jen also invited Commander Cruger, Commander Riglo, Kat, Boom and the rangers. The duo promised to give the invitation to them.

Emily was happy. She could finally meet her parents at last.


	5. Officer Reporting Sir

**Chapter 6: Officer Reporting sir**

The next day Commander Cruger asked the rangers and the other cadets to assemble in the arriving deck. Every body was puzzled because they weren't alerted that any one was coming. Soon the shuttle departed and came out an officer of the previous B squad. Sky was shocked. Was it really the orange leader ranger who was captured by Fugren in Fox Nebula five years ago? Was it really she or another traitor like of A-squad?

Officer Jessica Santos reporting sir!

Her sleeves were burnt away probably torn. She had a long scare in her left hand. She looked like she was tortured for years and weren't given food for days.

She fainted in front of the Commander. Kat hurried to the infirmary to send medical help. Soon she was in the infirmary. Dr Felix was trying hard to keep her alive. He requested Kat, Jim and Michelle to help him. The four were trying desperately and at last Jim said to send her to ventililaization. The four agreed and was sent to ventililaization, as that was the only way to save her. She was given liquid food through the pipeline.

Two days later she was out of ventilization and after one week, she was back to normal and was soon adjusted to the new life away from tortures and sorrows.

She helped Kat, went to patrolling and also taught the rangers a quite a few moves in martial arts.

Kat reported to Commander Cruger that she was doing fine and will be soon adjusted with the B squad.

Cruger had asked Kat to build a zord for her and she said, that Jessica was going through the zord stimulation and Kat was almost done.


	6. A tragic loss

**Chapter 7: A tragic loss**

Bridge woke up only to find Sky in his bed. He was surprised. Sky was an early bird. The only ones who woke before Sky was Cruger and Kat. He almost every night had the night duty and on these days he would only sleep half an hour and was ready to patrol and talk off small goons or working in the command center.

Bridge went to Sky and placed his glove hand on top of his forehead. Bridge felt like his glove was melting away. Sky was having a very high temperature. He couldn't understand. Sky was never so ill. He thought the best to tell was now Kat and Cruger.

Z, Syd and Jack were amused. Sky hadn't woke up yet. They thought he was practically reading or having a talk with Bridge.

Bridge hurried to the command center. Cruger and Kat were talking to Jessica who had recovered shortly and they were getting information about the other rangers. She said that her father Rocky Santos and the other rangers were kept in other cells.

Commander Cruger and Kat were surprised to hear Commander Rocky was alive.

Bridge came in. Cruger sensed something was wrong so he dismissed Jessica and told Bridge to talk freely. Bridge couldn't talk. The only thing he said was to follow him and something was wrong with Sky.

Kat and Cruger looked at each other. The three people went towards the room Sky and Bridge shared.

Sky condition was worse from before. He was on the ground sweating like anything. Cruger and Kat were shocked to see the thermometer. It showed 105 degree Fahrenheit. Sky's medical record was absolutely clear. He was a healthy young man except for his food-consuming problem.

Kat from her newly made communicator contacted the infirmary. The infirmary team was busy so only one person could come with the stretcher. Doggie asked two cadets to help Bridge and the nurse to rush Sky to the infirmary.

Soon the rangers knew what happened to Sky and were outside the infirmary. Wes and Jen were also there.

His condition was getting worse than ever before. He was sweating like anything. The bed was getting soaked every two minutes. Bridge was the most worried with Sky's condition.

Soon the doctor's noticed a faint blue color surrounding him. He started to shout Help, I can't stand it anymore, help.

Nobody could. Sky was still unconscious but created a force field as he created force fields with his mind. Jack said he could try by using his own genetic power.

But something else happened. The force field vanished. Everyone was surprised. Sky had even stop shouting. Felix and Kat looked at each other. They knew what it meant. Kat took the stethoscopes to check for a heartbeat she found one. Then Felix checked and was left with the same result.

They understood what happened. Sky finished his last strength making the force field and shouting for help, but they had one information. Sky had an unbearable headache.

Dr. Felix told Kat that some doctor or nurse has to stay in the infirmary to keep an eye on him and control him when he started to shout again. Kat said that she would stay as Sophie had already come to earth and she and Kat's brother can handle the department for a few days.

She requested Felix to stay with Sky until she comes back from the command center.

Commander Cruger was upset. This was a battle Sky ad to fight alone and nobody could help him. He saw the rangers. The rangers were looking in the infirmary where Sky was kept.

Commander Cruger told the four rangers to go for he five miles mud course so that they can stop worrying about their friend. The rangers didn't want to leave but an order was an order.

The rangers completed the mud swamp fast and came back to the infirmary.

On the other side, Sky's condition was getting worse but after some time. He stopped sweating. He didn't show any movements at all. Both the doctors were there and tried to look for a heartbeat. They found none. They asked Bridge to come inside and look for an aura of Sky. When Bridge waved his and he found none. He said nothing and went away. Sky had passed away.

Kat came out of the infirmary. When Cruger asked what happened, Kat didn't say anything. She hung her head and tears started to fall from her green eyes.

Everybody knew what that meant. Sky was gone, gone forever.

Commander Cruger said he will return in a moment and went away from the infirmary. He just couldn't believe what they heard. Sky had died of unnatural causes.

Wes, Jen and Emily had to be given sedate to calm them down. The other tried to stop crying but just couldn't stop. Though they tried to stop crying but tears rolled down his cheek. Finally Bridge couldn't control his emotion and ran towards his apartment. Z wanted to follow him but Jack stopped her. He told her to let him have some time of his own.

Bridge was crying like a small boy had lost its favorite person in the whole world. Sky was now died. He died in front of his own eyes. The person who comforted him when he had nightmares, had problems to sleep and when he had problem with anything Sky was there to comfort him and now he was gone.

After Wes, Jen and Emily woke from the sedative Kat gave them Commander Cruger and Kat took permission from Sky's family to announce it to everyone. They simply nodded.

Half an hour later the academy turned into a haunted house. Every one was silence. Some couldn't believe Officer Tate Collins was gone forever. Now it was Bridge's turn to get a sedate. He couldn't be controlled.

Emily was devastated. She thought she might have been cursed. The curse of the orange ranger. She was first separated from her family at birth and now after she found everyone she was now separated from her brother. She thought what was the point of living such a life. She decided to commit suicide.

She went to the rooftop. She found Rheas on the rooftop. Rheas asked what was she doing here. Emily said nothing. Rheas was physic and read her mind. She was horrified. Emily was attempting suicide. She quickly contacted the command center. Cruger asked her to stop Emily.

Rheas went in the nick of time. Emily tried to push her off but Rheas was expert handling suicide cases. Soon Kat went there and Emily was taken to her apartment.

Wes and Jen were allowed to see their daughter and Kat with Rheas went away. Wes and Jen said that they already had lost one of children and don't want to lose the other one too. Emily started crying. Jen tried to comfort her daughter but she cried and couldn't stop.

Sky's body was taken to their home in the dawn. Philips started crying but soon he controlled himself.

Later that day Sky's body was in the church. The priest ended the rituals.

Commander Cruger and Kat went first-Sky you were like a son to me. We'll all miss you Sky.

Jack and Bridge were next. Man why'd you die so young, you had a perfect life to lead Jack said. Bridge couldn't say anything. Crocodile tears were running down his cheek.

Syd and Z just gazed over his dead body and went away.

Wes, Jen and Emily paid off their respects.

Soon the body was six feet below. The whole academy was present there. No body talked only the fond memories of Sky.

Schuyler Tate Collins

12.06.2005-24.04.2026

Loving friend, husband and father and a great ranger.

May the power protect you.

Nobody could understand the husband and father part but chose to remain silent.

Commander Riglo had already said to Cruger that they were needed in Domino and went away from the grave. Soon everybody started to went away.


	7. Attack

**Chapter 8- Attack**

Fugren was watching the incidents occurring on earth. He turned to Xytharis. Both were laughing. Their first planned had worked miracle. One of the rangers was dead because of Xytharis's new made disease.

Fugren dismissed Xytharis. He went to Sloppy. He was working on the new robot. Fugren ordered Sloppy to launch an attack on earth with haertr and the two new robots. Fugren also told what was happening in the SPD New Tech City Base. Sloppy said Fugren was the best.

Fugren told them to hurry and Sloppy left within a minute with few hundred haertr and a robot.

The rangers were alerted that their enemies were attacking. The rangers were in the graveyard with Wes and Jen. They morphed into their rangers' forms with Emily and went away. They where now trained to fight them thanks to Kat. They finished the haertr.

Sloppy saw the rangers had defeated the haertr and he activated robot.

Kat sent in the delta runners and asked Emily to jump on the blue zord. Emily nodded and thanked Kat. Kat said it was no problem.

Commander Cruger was monitoring the fight while Kat was working on Emily's morpher to activate SWAT mode and activate her morpher in the Swat flier. She completed the project just in time. She contacted Emily and told her new morphering ability.

Jack spoke up in between and told everyone to morph into swat mode and defeat the new robot. After a long fight, the rangers won.

Emily was taking with her commander. Commander Timmy was informed about the on going state of her and the academy.

Commander Timmy then talked with Kat and had approved her to stay in the academy in place of Sky and promised to send a cadet with the orange ranger morpher within a week. Commander Timmy asked her not to worry cause Emily had her own megazord so the rangers will not have any trouble with the rest of the team.

Emily by then was adjusted with the blue morpher and with the delta runner and flier with Kat's stimulation.

She missed her only brother a lot.


	8. A BETA IS WANTED

A JOB IS ON OFFER-

THE PERSON WHO WANTS TO BE MYBETA READER CAN SUBMIT THEIR NEMES IN THE REVIEW SECTION. YOU WILL GET YOUR ANSWER VERY SOON.


	9. Author's note

Author's note on the story so far-

**Terrific Tina**- Sorry, Bridge won't play a huge part in the story. But anyway thanks for the review.

This story is basically about the past about the B-Squad. This is basically a Sky centered story has I am planning to reveal more secrets about him than anyone else. Kat and Cruger will also have some of their secrets.

Even if you don't like the story, I will even accept flames but do review.


	10. What are you telling us

Chapter 9: What are you telling us all

Collin Mansion,

Retuning from the church after the morning prayers, Wes and Jen found a letter from KO-35 for them.

As soon as they saw where it came from they looked at each other and decided to open it in the common room.

**KO-35**

_**25.04.2007**_

_**Dear **_

**Mom and Dad **

_**I got your message. I am sorry I couldn't come on Sky's funeral. I miss him. If he told you I told him that I was coming to Earth the next month but now I have decided to come tomorrow on 26**__**th**__** of April. I will be arriving in NASADA in dad's spacecraft. I will be meeting you in NASADA.**_

_**I also need to talk to commander Cruger. Sky's final request was to tell Sky's colleague and my sister-in-law about Sky's relationship with me and his children. Sky gave me a video, which he requested to bring if he died. Sky also gave me another video to show it to Emily I will meet you soon.**_

_**Love**_

Tammie 

_-----_

Jen and Wes understood what Tammie was speaking of. They had their breakfast and went to the academy and explain the circumstances.

OCOCOC

Space Patrol Academy

Wes and Jen arrived in the academy and went to see Commander Cruger and Kat. They explained the situation and showed the letter to Cruger and Kat. All the four elders decided that they should tell the rangers in Sector 610-3054mr.

Jessica was hanging with Emily and was taking about Jessica's father Jason Scott. After the announcement Emily said goodbye to Jessica and promised to hear more about it later.

The rangers soon arrived in the prescribed place and went inside.

OCOCOC

SECTOR 610-3054mr MEETING ROOM

Inside they found Wes and Jen inside holding a file and seriously talking to Commander Cruger and Kat.

The rangers sat there and were told everything about Tammie that her parents were the Space Rangers Andros and Ashley and as Andros and Ashley were the king and Queen and Tammie was the princes and after marrying Sky she stayed there as Sky left the position of the heir and after Andros died and now Tammie was the queen. They also told them that Sky and Tammie had twins who were now around seven years told.

The rangers also learnt that in KO-35 you could marry at the age 14 and Sky and Tammie married at 15 while Tammie was seven months pregnant and stayed there for a two years together with their children before Sky choose to join SPD and left the position of not only heir but also the prince though whenever he visited KO-35 he was addressed as the king.

While Z asked when Sky met Tammie, she was told that when he was in C-Squad he last met her as after the promoted to B-Squad Gruumm had terrorized but they talked as they had the power of telekinesis which even the children had.

Bridge and Syd remembered that Sky had a violent headache in C-Squad and asked if at that stage his power level was growing in which Kat said yes and that was the reason he shifted in a coma for a month.

After talking for hours about Sky's past which he as able to hide in SPD and meeting Tammie with the twins later that month.

The rangers left talking about why sometimes Sky and looking sad and lonely. Bridge guessed that while Sky read the SPD handbook, he might not have been reading but talking to Tammie and Kids which everybody agreed so that Sky would have not been caught.

After talking the rangers separated and went for patrolling the city.

OCOCOC

Wes and Jen felt huge load off their shoulders and went for the Collin Mansion

A/N- Thanks Terrific Tina for reviewing.

REMINDER: I also accept flames.


	11. Arrival

Chapter 10: Arrival 

SPD Academy

The B-Squad were getting ready for going in the NASADA to receive Tammie and her children along with Commander Cruger, Kat and Wes and Jen.

OCOCOCOCOC

NASADA Spaceship Pad

The rangers arrived while the spacecraft from KO-35 was arriving with Ashley and Tammie along with the identical twins that looked like a miniatures of Sky but their eyes were dark brown just like their mother's were. (AN: I got this idea from Harry Potter.)

Tammie got down with her mother and the twins. Ashley greeted her friends while Tammie greeted her in-laws. The children had already started playing with Syd, Z and Emily. Jack and Bridge went inside the craft to get their luggage.

Soon everybody was introduced and hopped in the car to visit Sky's grave.

OCOCOCOCOC

The Grave

Everybody got down from the car while Ashley asked her Tammie and the children to hold three plates laden with roses, tulips and jasmines. Tammie explained that since Sky was the king all honoured him. According to tradition the people were supposed to give tulips or jasmines while only the royals could give roses.

After giving the flowers along with the flowers that people gave to honor Sky, the children went into hysterical sobs while Tammie tried to control them and her own self. Everybody felt bad about it and choose to leave while they stayed and pass a little time.

Suddenly when the others were turning away to leave, a flash occurred there was the soul of Sky standing in front of them. They were all numbed with shock. The children asked why did he leave them and their mother now. Sky answered that it was his destiny to save the humanity and dying to save friends and family.

He said that the morphing grid had allowed him to help the rangers in defeating Fugren and then will return to his rightful place. He said that whenever they wanted to talk with Sky or send him to any mission as he could glide through anything and he could also visit Fugren's ship to learn about his latest plans of destroying earth so that the rangers were advanced with the attack.

OCOCOCOC

Collin Mansion

(Sky and Tammie's Room)

Tammie and the kids were settling the their room for the week while Philips came in with the luggage bag. After Philips went Tammie opened her purse and took out the picture of Sky and Tammie and put it in the table while trying to be calm. The children again burst into tears.

OCOCOCOC

(Guest Room)

Ashley settled in room while Jen came into the room. They both shared a big hug and both sat in their beds.

For an hour or so they both talked about what they were before becoming Power Rangers. Ashley wanted to know about everything in the future and Jen said as much she wanted to tell Ashley.

After talking Jen left the room to make dinner and plan for the next day.

AN/ New chapter is up. Hey if you have any ideas do tell me. I just sit one day and finish the chapter within some hour. I don't even plan how to begin.

Thanks to Terrific Tina for reviewing.

I have around 300 hits but nobody reviews why? If someone knows the answer do tell me. **IT'S IMPORTANT**.


End file.
